Jedi Bathrobe
by OldSmoke
Summary: Post-KotOR1. Several months after defeating Malak, Revan (Dark Side male) learns of the return of an old nemesis from exile. Will the Dark Lord be able to overcome this new threat?
1. The Empire of Revan

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Darth Lucas, not me.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Star Wars

Knights of the Old Republic: Jedi Bathrobe

The Dark Lord Revan has returned. Having overthrown his former apprentice Darth Malak, Revan has turned the awesome might of the Star Forge against the helpless Republic. Planet after planet has fallen before his seemingly unstoppable armadas and armies. Pausing his war of conquest to regroup and reorganize, he is unaware of the return of an old foe...

Deep within the bowels of his Korriban palace, the Dark Lord Revan slept. With his tall frame resting on a throne of gold and is head propped up by his hand, The de facto master of the universe dreamt away the day. A soft snoring sound resounded through the empty throne room with the rising and falling of his chest as he did. In spite of a rendered twisted and repulsive by the Dark Side's corrupting influence, the Dark Lord nonetheless possessed an overwhelming charisma. His posture demanded awe and respect. People were drawn to him, attractive women especially. He sported a mullet that gracefully flowed down the back of his head and facial features that lent themselves well to sneers and scowls. He was dressed in a black Dark Jedi master robe made especially for him by the master garment-weavers of Korriban.

It was the late afternoon when the terminal embedded in the arm of his throne began to emit a high-pitched beeping. The machine continued itselectronic wail for several minutes before the Dark jedi master roused from his nap.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...muh? Whu, what-?" His eyes snapped open. "Fools! Who dares disturb the slumber of...?" Revan demanded, looked accusingly about the empty throne room for the culprit. Realizing the cause of the disturbance, Revan punched in the access code to his terminal. The beeping ceased and the blue-tinted holographic image of one of the palace's endless legions of anonymous staff members, an Ithorian in this case, appeared before him.

"Lord Revan, the others are ready and waiting for you to join them in the dining hall," reported the creature. The Dark Lord snorted and drummed his fingers on the throne arm.

"Very well. Tell them I'll be arriving momentarily." He pushed a button and the hologram vanished. Revan stood and began walking. Pushing open the throne room doors, he began to make his way to the dining hall at the opposite end of the palace.

Revan's domain was a truly a resplendent serraglio, built following Malak's overthrow with the plundered riches of the worlds fallen before the might of the Star Forge armada. There were halls of marble, columns of gold and doors of platinum. Priceless works of art decorated the walls and hallways. A visitor could find multiple masterpieces in the same room, and in a palace with hundreds of chambers, halls, bedrooms, quarters, abodes and annexes on multiple storeys, it was as much a museum as a stronghold. Revan rarely gave the nick-nacks more than a glance. Art was to him the demesne of weakling intellectuals. He had neither the interest nor time for such trivial obsessions. The palatial were an irritating waste of space to him, but Bastila with her more refined tastes liked them, so he put with them for her sake.

The Dark Lord marched past the dazzling halls and walkways of his magnificent palace and pushed open the grand double dining hall doors and strode within. There along the back hall of the room was a grand rectangular table were seated three of his five companions. There was Canderous the malevolent Mandalorian, smoking a cigar and wearing a bored expression.

To his right: Zaalbar the dim-witted Wookie. Zaalbar actually leaned towards the Light Side, but the life-debt he'd sworn to Revan superseded such principals. Zaalbar loyally carried Revan's orders, regardless of how distasteful he personally found them. Revan still chuckled when he recalled the problem of the Wookie's companion, Mission Vao. The foolish Twi'lek girl refused to accept the Dark Side and naturally needed to be done away with. Revan would have done the deed himself, but had came up with a better idea just as he was reaching to ignite his lightsaber. Revan had asked Zaalbar to kill her. And Zaalbar, ah, _loyal_ Zaalbar had done it! The Wookie had wept and blubbered out apologies even as he snapped the girl's neck like a wet toothpick. It had broken the Wookie's heart to commit such a vile deed but he'd done it anyway. Simply glorious. It was one of Revan's fondest memories and the Dark Lord often recalled itwheneverhe neededto lift his spirits.

Standing against the wall of the Dining Hall were the two droids. HK-47 was Revan's personal assassin droid. Revan was quite fond of it. Not only because it was extremely proficient in combat, but the droid's contempt for organic life forms and gleeful sadism the appealed to his own dark sense of humour.

There was also T3-M4 the Astromech droid: good at hacking slicing security terminals, and...not much else, to be honest.

And seated beside Canderous was Bastila. Ahh yes,_ Bastila_. Where to begin? When Revan first met his future advisor, apprentice and lover on on the doomed planet of Taris when she was serving the Jedi Council like so many other sheep. Over the course of their quest to locate the Star Maps, the two had grown closer together, so close that the bond between them matured into love. There was a problem, however. From early on, even before regaining his memories, Revan had seen through the facade of the presented to him by the Jedi Council on Dantooine. Many Jedi had forsaken the Light Side for the sake of Power. But Revan, he was different. He had seen the logical fallicies and contradiction inherant within such a philosophy.

Thus did Revan abandon the Light Side on the grounds of his intellectual principals. He was standing before the Jedi Councilwhen he decided toembrace the Dark Side. He lied when they made him swear that he would always follow the path of the Light. To think of it now made Revan seeth with rage. How dare the Council try to brainwash him with that do-gooder crap! But he had had the last laugh, oh yes. What was left of the proud Jedi Council and their Dantooine refuge today? Naught but a smoking crater, that's what! Bastila, although technically a follower of the Light Side, was arrogant and overconfident. He recalled how she, observing the inner strength and peace granted to Revan by the Dark Side, would ask him how it felt to do whatever he pleased, as though her faith in the Light was wavering. Yes, now that Revan gave it some thought, Bastila was always quick to give in to her emotions, a trait associated with the Dark Side. Perhaps given enough time Bastila would have abandoned the Light of her own initiative.

Nonetheless, Revan grew concerned as they grew closer. The question of her allegiance troubled him. Would Bastila renounce the Light Side if he asked her to? What if she refused? Would he have it in him to strike her down if she did? This problem was eventually solved by Malak, of all people. Revan's deceased ex-apprentice kidnaped the female Jedi and convinced Bastila to convert to the Dark Side by repeatedly zapping her with force lightning. Thus convinced of the Dark Side's merits, Revan and Bastila were now on the same page as far as the Force was concerned. Malak had, in effect, done Revan's work for him.

But all that was all history, and Revan was not the sort to dwell on the irrelevent echos of the past. It was now time for to assume his role as Dark Lord for another day.

Everyone, the Mandalorian, the Wookie, the droids and his lover stood when he entered the room. "Hail, Lord Revan," they greeted in unison. He acknowledged them with a wave and took his seat at the table between Zaalbar and Bastila.

"Well then," Revan began, looking about the table at his allies. "If we're all here then we can begin." The Dark Lord then clapped his hands twice and called out, "serving wenches, come forth!" No sooner had he spoken this command when the kitchen side door opened and a team of Twi'lek servant girls dressed in revealing attire bearing steaming plates of food emerged. They set them down before Revan and his allies, bowed and left. Prepared for them was a multi-course meal as only the finest enslaved chefs toiling in the kitchens could provide. Revan and company instantly began eating. They always began with a meal before getting down to the day's business. The rationale was that if any of the news the day brought was bad, Revan's appetite wouldn't be ruined. He and his allies began feasting. The sound of chewing and scraping cutlery filled the dining hall. As HK-47 and T3-M4 had no need for food, they stood waiting patiently, ready to serve their Master at any moment.

Today's starter was a green salad with a zesty vinaigrette dressing. Revan frowned after a few bites. The croutons were stale and the dressing was too sweet for his liking. He'd have to order a decrease in the kitchen staff's rations for this culinary disappointment. He reluctantly finished the rest and took a swig of Taris ale, taken from one of the last remaining stocks in the galaxy- Revan's private liquer stock. Ah, now that was the stuff! A light textured drink with a fruity taste perfectly complimented with a hint of cinnamon. Marvelous.

The Twi'lek servants returned to take away their replace their plates and placed before them the main course: Kath Hound steak with a side of Dantooine wheat noodles. Revan and the other began hungrily eating. The meat was well-prepared, well-done but not overcooking to the point of sacrificing flavor and juiciness. Simply delicious.

"I had the most interesting dream last night," commented Canderous in between bites. "I was soaring above the skies of one of the uncountable planets we assaulted during the war. It was the most thrilling sensation, a feeling not even stimulants can give. But something was different, something was wrong. I surveyed my surroundings and then it hit me: I wasn't riding a Basilisk! I was flying without any sort of aid whatsoever." Revan rolled his eyes.

"You know, when I woke up this morning I said to myself, 'gee, I sure do hope Canderous tells us one of his pointless personal anecdotes.'" Revan said sarcastically.

"You dreamt you were flying? Would I be correct in guessing you were also naked at the time," asked a genuinely curious Bastila.

"No, but there was something almost as impressive: I looked to my left and saw another flying mandalorian, just ahead and to the right. And another just past him. And and third even farther. It dawned on me there were hundreds of us Mandalorians flying, in perfect formation no less! No doubt we were on our way to annihilate an enemy completely unprepared for an aerial assault. Oh, if only you could have seen it, Lord Revan!"

"Suddenly I'm glad it's Bastila whose dreams I share," Revan grumbled.

"Sounds like a stupid dream to me," Zaalbar said.

'Well, as incredibly entertaining and informative this conversation had been, it's time we got down to business," Revan said, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a napkin. The Dark Lord pushed the intercom button by his seat. "Send in the communications droid," he said.

Within a few moments the dining hall doors swung open to admit before Revan and his allies a single protocol droid. It was the task of this communications droid to process the information coming in from the far corners of Revan's empire and summarize it for presentation to the Dark Lord.

"Good afternoon my Lord. I trust your midday meal was pleasant?" it queried

"Bah. I've had better," answered Revan. "Tell me droid, how fares the Empire?"

"Of course my Lord. I have performed an analysis on the many thousands of status reports, news updates and interplanetary developments recently occurring in the many worlds under our control and have derived from them three items I feel are most deserving of your attention in ascending order. Shall I proceed, my Lord?"

"Yes, yes, get on with it."

"The first item: The inhabitants of Shalom II have send us a petition for redress. They complain that they cannot feed their families while burdened with your taxes."

"What? Impudent fools!" Revan shrieked. He stood up and hurled his goblet against the wall, shattering it. T3-M4 quickly wheeled over to the mess and began sweeping away the shards with a built-in sweep. "How dare they question my sovereign authority! I'll teach those schuttas the true meaning of humility! Order an immediate increase on their taxes. Such is their reward for chafing at under the yoke we have placed upon them. Muhuhahahahahah," Revan cackled. Oh, sometimes it was good to be ruler of the universe! He sat down again.

"It shall be done. The second item: The patrol from the Unknown World recently returned and I must unfortunately report that they find any sign of Carth Onasi."

"Damnit!" Revan cursed. He banged his fist down on the table. "Fools and incompetents! That's who I have working under me!" Revan stood up and began pacing back and forth, evidently deep in thought. He finally stopped, having reached a decision. "Very well. Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4 are to take a shuttle to the Unknown World and search for Carth until he is found."

"Again?" Complained Zaalbar.

"Agreement: The Wookie has a point, Master. If the previous one hundred and twenty-six searches there have failed to find any sign of Onasi then it is very likely he has died independently of our efforts or has somehow managed to escape the Unknown World. Suggestion: Perhaps our time and efforts would be better spent elsewhere?" To this T3-M4 added a series of whistles and high-pitched beeps.

"What? What? A strange sound now begins its most unwelcome assault upon my person. What is this sound? By what wretched and contemptible name does it call itself ? Were I not a smarter man, I would have sworn that I encountered it in a past life and knew its name then. Yes, I remember now: It is...insolence!" Revan screamed accusingly. "Insolence in my own house! I'll not have it! Why? Why is it so much to ask that my will be done? I say unto you: Do as I ask and cease your endless bitching! Now," Revan hissed as he pointed a finger towards the the exit. "Go!" Without a word the Wookie, assassin droid and mobile security terminal slicer shuffled out of the room. Revan took a few slow breaths to calm himself down before again taking his seat. "And the third item?'

"It seems a mysterious traveler has been sighted traveling about the various worlds under our control and building a following wherever he visits. It seems he dresses in black robes and possesses considerable powers of persuasion. We also recently learned-"

"And I sure care about this beeecauusssee?" asked Revan, drawing out the last word and to emphasize his indifference.

"-That he goes by the name of Darth Bobo." Revan's pupil-less white eyes opened wide.

"Mrifk!" He exclaimed, using the traditional Jedi term for dismayed surprise. Bastila and Canderous looked at their liege with fear. Something that startled Revan so could hardly be good. "Quickly! Where was he last seen?" The Dark Lord demanded of the protocol droid.

"His presence was last reported on Tantooine. My Lord, I detect alarm at this development. Shall I have the Ebon Hawk prepared for departure?"

"Immediately." Revan swung his gaze back towards his lover and the Mandalorian. "Bastila and Canderous, Prepare to leave with me on the double. If what this is true than we haven't a moment to spare!"


	2. Of Cantinas and Carth

Tying a towel around his waist, Revan stepped out of the Ebon Hawk's only shower. He was leaving the ship's solitary bathroom when he suddenly espied his reflection in the little mirror just above the sink. The Dark Lord couldn't help himself from admiring the image there. He looked proudly over his rock-hard abs and finely chiseled pectorals. He grinned andflexed a muscle. Yup, he still had it.

Donning a burgundy-colored Jedi Bathrobe, Revan walked through the empty corridors of the Hawk to the dormitories. He wanted to meditate and attune himself to the voice of the Force. Upon reaching it, Revan sat down cross-legged on the hard plasteel floor, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Yes, he could feel it…his mind detached itself from his body and started listening to the subtle ebb and flow of the Force. Such a powerful entity, far stronger than anything man could craft, yet just as-

"Lord Revan," said a female voice from behind. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"What is it, Bastila?" The other Jedi walked around in front of him. She was dressed in a Dark Jedi Apprentice Robe. Her dark brown hair was as always tied so that two small strands hung just above her shoulders. Her eyes looked into his with a deep intelligence.

"Canderous and I are both curious. Rare is the name that makes the Dark Lord tremble with fear. Who is this 'Darth Bobo'?" she asked.

"Ah, you are mistaken Bastila Shan, for it takes more than the name of a almost-forgotten fool to strike fear in my heart. I was merely…surprised at the mention of someone whom I had not heard of in many years. Darth Bobo is…well, I suppose I should start at the very beginning, back when I was a slave, an errand boy for that confederacy of pathetic fools that called itself the Jedi Council. Bastila, you were always taught that two Jedi defied the Council and left to lead the Republic in the Mandalorian War, correct?" She nodded. "What you were taught is a false history, propagated by those who feared the truth because it threatened them and so they sought to silence it. I tell you now, Bastila, it was not two who disobeyed the council. Nay, it was three."

Bastila gasped. Revan continued: "Yes, three there were who questioned the judgement of the council. Their names were Malak, Revan and Bobo. It was we three who led the forces of the Republic to victory against the Mandalorian threat. After the-"

"Hold on," interrupted Bastila. "If Bobo helped command the Republicans then why isn't his name a household word like yours and Malak?"

"Ok, first of all: Don't interrupt when I'm speaking. Were you anyone else and I'd bring the Force down on your head like you wouldn't believe. Secondly, there were two reasons why the name of Bobo is only whispered in fear at the remote edges of inhabited space. His role was more behind-the-scenes. It was mine and Malak's names and faces the people grew to knew. But know this, Bastila Shan: Our victory would never have been possible without Bobo's role. Secondly: In spite of the Jedi Council's incompetence and indeciveness, it managed to convince the Republic to delete all references to Bobo. Unlike myself and Malak, this was actually feasible, owing to the obscurity of Bobo's name. Now if there are no more interruptions then I shall continue our tale.

It was on the Outer Rim that we three decided to throw off the Council's yoke and forge our own destiny as rulers of the universe. However, there soon arose the issue of who was to take on Malak as his apprentice. Bobo and I were roughly equal in power, perhaps he slightly more powerful. Yes, I am not afraid to admit this. It was many years ago. My powers have grown to the degree that I would easily crush Bobo if we met today."

"But what makes you think Bobo has not also become stronger since then?" Queried Bastila.

"I…well, er- Silence! Did I not order you to cease your interruptions!" admonished Revan. "Anyway, tensions began growing between Bobo and I over who would be Malak's master. It soon seemed the problem would only be solved by a duel to the death. Alas, it was not to be. I was preparing my lightsaber for such a fight in my personal chambers on our common flagship when Malak came by. He said that Bobo had left on a journey. I was elated, yes, but also relieved."

"Why would he have chosen to return now?" Asked Bastila.

"That I do not know. Bobo's motives are as a mystery to me now as there were the day he departed. Any other questions?"

"Yes, just one more. Revan, why do you continually insist on searching again and again for Carth Onasi. Yes, he refused to accept the Dark Side but is that really an excuse to keep on hounding him?" At this Revan's expression darkened. He began to grind his teeth.

"Do you remember when we visited the Yavin space station?"

"Yes," answered Bastila, unsure where Revan was going with this.

"Do you remember the Heavy Exoskeleton armor I bought there? The one that cost 20,000 credits?" She nodded. "Do you remember who I lent it to?"

"Carth…"

"Correct. I honestly couldn't care less about Carth's fate. But it makes my blood boil when I think of all the credits I invested in that Exoskeleton. It was verily a fine piece of work as armors go. I swear to you this, Bastila my love: So long as Carth has it in his filthy traitorous hands, I shall pursue him to the ends of the galaxy. Now leave me. I must center myself to the will of the Force."

As Bastila left the dormitories, she heard Revan call out "And tell Canderous about Bobo, would you? There's no way I'm going to go over that a second time…"

Meanwhile, deep in the wilds of the Unknown World, a man parted some bushes and looked about him hesitantly. His overgrown hair obscured much of his face. His beard, once a finely trimmed goatee, had grown to the point of completely overrunning the lower portion of his face. His face looked more like a Wookie's than a man. Contrasting this impression of untamed savagery was a black suit of armor of such sophistication and elegance that it could only have been crafted by an advanced civilization. Author's note: Sorry guys, but I only have the Xbox version and since I don't have Xbox Live and Google image search couldn't find it, I have no idea what the Heavy Exoskeleton actually looks like so I'm just guessing. The foul stench of filth and unwashed humanity lingered upon him. He was Carth Onasi.

Life on the Uknown World had been hard for Carth. He had fled like a coward when Revan had re-embraced the Dark Side. Sure, he'd told Mission that he was going to get help, but that was a lie. He'd run away to save his skin, pure and simple, and he was reconsidering the wisdom of such a decision.

Carth was not a survivalist. He knew nothing about hunting, trapping, foraging or cleaning food in the untamed places of the galaxy. He didn't know what plants were edible and which would kill him. Carth had only been able to stay alive by living of a few fruits he knew were not poisonous by pure trial and error. He'd tried one, he was still alive, ergo it was safe. But that wasn't enough to keep his stomach full. He was always hungry. Why, the week before last he'd eaten his blaster out of desperation.

Adding to his troubles were the other inhabitants of the Unknown world. The Rakatan refused to have anything to do with him, whether it was helping him contact the Republic or even selling him food. When he wasn't pleading for their help he was on the run from Rancors. Running was all Carth seemed to do these days.

At the moment the Republic war hero was sitting in the edge of a forest lamenting his what his life had become.

"I'm so glad I did the right thing and refused to join the Dark Side," Carth said with a sigh. Talking to himself was a habit he had developed. It helped keep his sanity when he had gone for so long without anyone to talk with."I mean, I could have said, 'yes, you're right, Master Revan. The Jedi Council is a bunch of sanctimonious jackasses. Of course I'll convert to the Dark Side! Now let's go take back the Star Forge and kick some ass!' But I did the noble and right thing. And what do I have to show for it?" Carth stood up from the rock he was using as a seat. "A slow death by starvation and I get to be chased every day by Rancors and Rakatan tribesmen. On the other hand, I get more sun than I could ever need. Lucky me." Carth picked up a small pebble and threw it against a tree. "Yup, I'm so glad I didn't join the dark side and help rule the galaxy at Revan's side. Yeah, I would have all the food I could want, but it would be bad and…" Carth realized he was babbling and said no more. He sighed. There was only so much misery a man could take before questioning the choice that led to a sorry state.

There then came a sound from the sky. Carth stopped feeling sorry for himself and listened. It was the sound of…spaceship engines. The Republic war hero went to the forest edge and looked over the bay, near where the Ebon Hawk had landed before. In the sky was a metallic-grey craft ship slowly descending with its landing gear out. Carth wasn't sure what to make of this. He wanted to run up to it, jumping and screming for to be rescued. The other, rational part of his mind told him to stay put in cast there were enemies on board.

With a hiss the hydrophilic boarding ramp descended, and two-and a half figures emerged. Carth recognized Hk-47 the assassin droid, zaalbar the Wookie and…? Carth squinted. He recognized the little Astromech droid and recalled that it was good at slicing security terminals, but for the life of him couldn't remember its name.

He couldn't be sure but he had a hunch why three of Revan's servants had to come this planet: To kill him.

Revan detected the sound of footsteps approaching.

"We have arrived on Tantooine, Lord Revan." It was Canderous. He opened his eyes. Good. Tell Bastila we shall meet in the center of the ship." Revan winced as he stood from his meditation pose. Spending hours sitting on a hard in the same position made you more than a little sore.

Bastila and Canderous were waiting for him when he arrived.

"What's the plan, Lord Revan?" Asked Canderous.

"If we're searching for information on Darth Bobo and his intentions than we should begin at the Cantina," suggested Bastila.

"An excellent observation," observed Revan. "However, we must assume that Bobo's spies are legion on this miserable sandpit of a planet. Therefore I shall go alone to gather information at the Cantina. One person draws less attention than three. You two shall wait here until I return. Is that understood?" They nodded.

"Before you leave, Revan, I want to point out that a disguise would perhaps help you in avoiding suspicion," said Canderous. The Dark Lord considered this suggestion.

"A disguise…yesss," the Dark Lord said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "An excellent idea, Canderous."

"Even the strongest of warriors sometimes needs camouflage. Come with me, there's an outfit in the wardrobe closet left over from when Davik owned the ship and I think it's just your size…"

The Cantina doors burst open, and in strutted Revan. He was wearing a neon-green double-breasted suit with matching bell-bottom pants and fine leather suits. On his head was an oversized hat tilted at an angle from which sprouted a lone green feather. Hanging from the Dark Lord's neck was a golden chain that supported a gold credit symbol. In one hand he touted a jewel-studded cane. Every eye in the Cantina was staring at this outlandishly dressed stranger. But his disguise was successful nonetheless, for not a soul there suspected that the stranger in theirmidst was theDark Lord Revan, for theu knew that he had too much sense to dress in such a manner.He moseyed up to the bar and pointed an accusing finger at the Twi'lek behind it.

"You there! Barkeep! Have you any information regarding the mysterious traveler traversing these parts recently?" Revan demanded.

"Ah, I know exactly who you're referring to," answered the Twi'lek bartender. "I myself don't know much about the whole affair but I know someone who does."

"Who? I suggest you tell me, and quickly if you value your life," threatened Revan.

"See that human in the corner, not too far from the Pazaak tables? He has the answers you seek."

"Ah, excellent. I shall show my gratitude by not ending out your meaningless life." And with that the Dark Lord sauntered over to the indicated man. He was a middle-aged man, dressed in the clothing of a trader. He was seated at a table nursing a drink while wearing an expression of boredom. Revan pointedand demanded:"You! I was told that you could tell of the one they call Darth Bobo. I want to know everything you can tell me about him," he demanded. The other man sat up in his seat and looked at Revan with a mild interest.

"Oh really? I don't know who told you that but I don't know anything about a 'Darth Bobo'. No offense, but I wouldn't have anything to do with such an unpleasant sounding-person." Revan growled and decided to skip the socialization and cut to the answers he wanted. He waved his hand across the merchant's face.

"You will tell me everything you know about Darth bobo," Revan Force Persuaded. The man's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Why yes, I'll tell you everything I know…if I was an idiot," the merchant snorted as he took a shot. Damnit! Revan's attempt had failed. As a Jedi Guardian, Revan's melee combat skills were second to none, but he was not as proficient in the ways of the Force as other Jedi were.

"I'll tell you what. I happen to be something of a Pazaak aficionado and its been ages since I've had a good game. You beat me at a game and I'll tell you all you want to know. Deal?"

"Very well," Revan affirmed, drawing his Pazaak deck. "Prepare to feel entirely inadequate when you fall victim to my elite pazaak skills," boasted the Dark Lord. The game began. Before drawing his first card, Revan looked over the four cards in his side deck. One -3 card, a /-2 card, a -1 card and finally a +4 card. Not a bad deck, decided Revan. Not one he would have had ideally but it would have to do.

Revan and his opponent began drawing cards, trying to get as close to 20 without going over. Revan drew another card, raising his total from 11 to 16. Revan smirked and used his +4 side deck card, increasing his total to the magic number of 20. He chose to stand and waited to see if his opponent could match it. The merchant drew one card, going from 7 to 13, and then a second, from 13 to…20? Revan cursed under his breath. It took a lot of luck to get 20 without having to use a deck card. The set was tied but Revan actually came away the loser from this exchange. He had sacrificed one his valuable side deck cards for nothing. The next set began.

Again they began drawing cards. Revan's total went from 9 to 16. The Dark Lord drummed his fingers on the table. If he drew another card, there was a better than half chance of him going over. He could use his /-2 card to raise his total to 18. But would that be enough? It was his opponents' turn next he looked and saw that the man had drawn a 17. He then used one of his deck cards to raise it to 20. Revan decided to conserve his side deck and drew another card. His total increased to 24. He was bust, but at least his opponent no longer had a full deck.

Revan had 15 after several draws. He took another card giving him 21. He used his -1 card, bringing back down to 20 and stood. He looked over to see how the merchant was doing. The merchant drew 16, then 19. Ordinarily a strong total but not enough to trump Revan's 20. The merchant drew again and went over, way over at 26. His side deck must have lacked a -6 card for he did nothing about it and accepted the loss. Revan had won his first set.

Luck was withwithRevan the following round. Histotal went from 10, to 14, to 20! The merchant went from 16 to 22, then used a deck card to lower it to 20, tying the set. Both players were exactly equal now. Both had used two of their four cards and had won a set.

In the following set, Revan's total was at 16 when he looked over and saw that his opponent was already at 20 and only had one deck card left. The Dark Jedi Master drew another and went over with 23. Revan had a choice. He could use his -3 card to tie the set, or he could accept the loss and save his remaining cards for the future. He decided on the latter. It was now 2-1, the merchants favor. Revan was in a tight spot. The man only needed one more set to win the game.

Revan drew until he was at 15, then chose to draw another card. 22. He flipped his /-2 and used it, bringing the total to 20. Revan saw that the merchant had chosen to stand at 19 and no longer had a side deck. The Dark Lord had won his second set.

Now began the final set. Again Revan began drawing. 4. 8. 14. 18. Revan held his breath and took one more card. He smirked. 23. He used the final card in his deck, -3, and stood at 20. His opponent was in bad shape at 18 with no deck cards remaining. He drew one more, and the game was over when he busted at a whopping 28.

"Victory is mine!" Crowed Revan. "Now you shall tell me everything you know about Darth Bobo or so help me, you are going to get very intimate with a lightsaber. Now talk!" He commanded.

"Whoa! Easy there, I'm not looking for a fight. That game was played well and fairly so I suppose your entitled." The merchant took a swig before continuing. "A few weeks ago, this character in black Jedi robes came through Tantooine. He started raising a ruckus in the town square, calling upon all the people who were sick of Revan's taxes to take up arms and follow him."

"Mrifk!" said an astonished Revan.

"Bless you," said the merchant. "Anyway, here's the confidential part: I sell supplies to Bobo's army wholesale and I recently learned its not a local thing. Darth Bobo apparently plans on traveling to each and every planet under Revan's rule and recruiting the disaffected people there to rise against him."

"Do you know where he went after Tatooine?" Revan queried.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Tantooine. Maybe his going there has something to do with the Jedi Council once being there." Revan made a sour face at this mention.

"I see. One final question: Why do you do business why Bobo? Is it because you…sympathize with his cause?" Revan's right hand drifted down until it rested on the cold steel of his holstered lightsaber.

"Sympathize with him? Not hardly. I'm fairly apolitical and couldn't care less whether we're ruled by Revan or Bobo. To me, selling supplies to the latter is just a means for putting food on my table, you know what I mean?"

"Quite," answered Revan, not interested in the slightest in the troubles of the petty beourgoise. "I really must be departing. Good day." Revan stood u and began walking out of the Cantina to report his findings to Canderous and Bastila. A Rodian suddenly blocked his way. The insect-like alien looked over Revan's neon-green attire for a moment before speaking.

"Hey human, you dressed funny. This nice place. Have dress code. Don't meet it, you get hurt." Revan's eyes blazed with fire at this display of insolence- directed at his person no less! He grinned a sadistic smile.

"Do you know what happens to a Rodian when it's struck with Force Lightning?" It never got a chance to answer, for Revan shot lightning out of his fingertips at it. A high-pitched screaming reverbrated through the dingy Cantina walls and the sick smell of burning flesh filled the air. Revan at last ceased his zapping. The Rodian collapsed on the floor. Thin plumes of smoke rose off the body.

"The same thing that happens to everything else."


End file.
